


Day Five: Exclude

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Kurt doesn't get a shot glass





	Day Five: Exclude

Granted, Kurt didn’t always know when he was being excluded. If Blaine hadn’t mentioned the shot glass given to him in the locker room today, Kurt wouldn’t have known Puck gathered the New Directions boys to give them goodbye presents.

“So, it says ‘Drink ‘Til She’s Cute’?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah, I just...um I’m confused.”

“Puck didn’t give….nevermind.” Kurt shakes his head.

He let Blaine continue talking about his day. They were sitting on the couch in Kurt’s living room. It was Friday and Burt had invited Blaine for dinner. Carole was still at the hospital and Burt was with Finn at the Tire Shop until four thirty.

“Glee was fun though,” Blaine says.

“Yeah, Glee is always great. It’s the best part of my day.” Kurt grabs his boyfriend’s hand.

“Mine too.”

Blaine is leaning forward when the front door opens. The boys jump apart.

“I can’t believe you two aren’t trying to hide out in Kurt’s room,” Burt says. “Carole is on her way home. I’m going to shower, Finn’s...somewhere.” Burt gestures behind him.

Finn appears a moment later with a bag of chips in his arms. “Dinner's in 30 mins,” Kurt says.

“Hungry now.” Finn shoves a handful of chips into his mouth.

Blaine is trying to get Finn to hand him a singular chip when Carole walks through the door. “Kurt, do you mind helping me in the kitchen?”

In the kitchen, Kurt can still hear the conversation going on in the living room. “What was up with the shot glasses?”

“No idea,” Blaine replies. “I’m a little upset he didn’t get anything for Kurt.”

“Puck claims Kurt is ‘his boy’ and deserves better than a stolen shot glass,” Finn explains. “And as his best friend, I only got a stolen shot glass.”

Not the point, Finn. Kurt understands where he is coming from though. As Puck’s righthand man for the last four years, Finn deserved more than a stolen object. However, Puck’s exclusion of Kurt in this gift giving session today may end up being a blessing in disguise. Kurt had no use for a shot glass and didn’t want one anyway. Like all gifts, it is the thought counts. Puck had apparently thought of Kurt and decided on getting him nothing.

During dinner, the gifts aren’t brought up. In fact, Kurt almost forgets about it entirely until a box shows up in his locker almost a week later. He lifts the lid to find a brooch shaped like a bottle of beer. Written on the top of the box is simply “Your boy” and Kurt knows exactly who that is.


End file.
